


Mystery

by shadowsowner



Category: C-Pop, Chinese Actor RPF, K-pop
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsowner/pseuds/shadowsowner
Summary: Do you believe in love at first sight?What if you where to meet the man of your dreams? What if it was not just one but several?Faith finds herself surrounded by some of the most gorgeous men she ever meet, but the problem is that behind every one of them there is a mystery she can't unfold.Can she see through the dark and light of each one of them!? Or is there one she wants to know best among them? One that, despiste all odds, fate insists in putting in her path.Can she solve all the mysteries when she is the biggest one of all?





	1. Foreword

  


 

[Fanfic Teaser (trailer will be out soon)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZDjC7iSS10)

The night was bright from the moonlight; the silver light touched all trees and grass giving it a dream like appearance. Has if someone had taken a black and white professional photograph of a dream like paradise and made it real. I leaned over the balcony and stared at the sky while the wind played joyfully with my hair.  
One year.  
It had been one year since the last time I was here. No more, no less. One year at this date. The few stars the moonlight allowed me to see seemed to wink at me sarcastically. Now that I was here again none of it seemed real, all that had passed seemed as real as the scenery around me… all dream like. None of it real!  
One year.  
Just one year. That was all it took for my life to become what I never imagined it to be. If, one year ago, I had a look into my own future I would surely not believe that this would be my outcome. The “me” now and the “me” back then are total strangers to each other.  
One year.  
That’s all it took me to understand real love. It’s the amount of time it took me to realize my life without him is worthless.  
– It’s time – said a voice from the inside of the room.  
I didn’t move, this unreal moment had caught me further than I would have want to: – It’s been one year since the last time I was here. At this very same place I saw him for the first time. What in the world happened to me?  
He laughed: – Are you honestly expecting me to answer that?  
It was my turn to laugh as I lifted my unwilling body from its support on the balcony: – Not really.  
– Love makes you do stupid stuff, I guess. – he said – I’m helping you no matter what but just don’t expect me to understand.  
– It’s not stupid, G.D., it’s a mystery… a Mystery!  
He frowned: – Whatever! Let’s go.  
I entered the room and grabbed my jacket from the chair on my way out. I turned to look one more time at the balcony and the silver scenery on the outside.  
It’s was one year ago, that it began… tonight it would end. One year ago was the beginning of my life’s…

MYSTERY


	2. First Encounter

The sun rose with a slightly reddish aura, that morning, a touch of blood in a sea of bluish white. A touch of irony, perhaps.

                Do you believe in love at first sight?

                As I hurry out of the apartment, my purse in one arm along with my coat, the car keys and the house keys along with my briefcase and two books in the other. I guess it gave me a hard time trying to close and lock the door like that. Then I lost balance. The books feel from my hand and as I tried to keep them from falling I slipped on the entrance carpet. As I was falling I knew two things: this day had started worse than ever and I was going to hit my head on the stonewall that surrounded the stairs.

His hand came like a full fireman department in a movement, stopping me with only a breath from his strength. I’m not that fat but I know I’m not a light person. Stopping someone in the middle of a fall like that requires its share of energy and he seemed to have lots of it, at least the smile on his face made me think so.

I had seen him the night before, outside, on the gardens, training in the moonlight. I didn’t know the name of whatever martial art he was practicing but I couldn’t stop myself from stare. I had come to the balcony just to smoke and then I saw him. Like an angel in a white sleeveless t-shirt and white pants. The silver light touched his skin and made it glow as if he was not real, some kind of perfect invention from my active mind. A white knight in white sports cloths. His hair was glued to his face due to perspiration the exercise demanded, his movements a fluid waltz of legs and arms in a perfect harmony with the environment around him, as if it was a movie like scenery made up just for him to stand there. I didn’t ask myself who he was, it didn’t matter. The truth was this graceful man with the agility of a wild cat and the charm of a thousand mages had put a spell on my heart without me even seeing his face.

Now, standing in his strong harms, staring has his magical smiling face I knew why that was: he was mystical, perhaps magical. If his back made me fall for him… his “front” was definitely taking me even deeper. He had the angelical face of a child but the features where from a man, the whole package was explosive. As if some wicked god, decided to play with me and put him there just to tease me because he was, without any single doubt, the man I always considered perfect.

– Are you ok? – he asked still smiling.

Unable to make use of my voice I stared at him and nodded my head like the perfect idiot I was.

– Can you stand? – he asked putting me on a vertical position.

My legs made a couple of swings before I could standing still. I was absolutely certain that it was from the shock, just not from the shock of the fall but from the shock of seeing my savior’s identity. I stood there, grabbing my purse and my brief case against my chest as if I was grabbing a hold of my life, staring at him with a wide eye dumb stare. He laughed again and my heart skipped a beat.  He was the most beautiful man I’d ever seen and the fact that he was Asian couldn’t bother me less. My mind wandered away questioning the stupid reason why people are racist just because someone is Asian or African or green or red, to me that was just being plain stupid, people are people. He kept his eyes on me with a smile on his face, a self centered smile. Somehow that irritated me, he knew the effect he was causing me!

The idiot prick!

– Thanks for helping me! – I said getting my sense back along with my pride.  

He smiled: – So, you do speak!

With a murderous “hunf” I walked by him pushing the elevator button wishing that the doors would open straight away and I could disappear from his sight. To enhance my unlucky morning the bloody thing grinned and the wheels could be heard moving some flours away along with the engines that pulled the metallic box to me. It was far. Damn.

– Wow! That’s some nasty early morning bad humor you have there. – she said jokingly – You could at least tell me your name! – he suggested.

The metal doors opened before my eyes like the gates of heaven to a damned soul. I smiled my best sarcastic smile: – My name is Bye, Good bye!

I entered the metallic box and the doors closed after me but before they were sealed a bright and bouncy laugh could be heard. Idiot!


	3. New Job

  


I reached the lobby and run to the black car stopped at the entrance. The driver looked at me from the side as I sit right next to him on the passenger sit: – Did you walked down the stairs or did you actually decided it was time to try and see how a freaking elevator is built!? –he asked. Sarcasm written all over his face even though he was smiling. Great!  
– Good morning to you too, Junhyung!  
– Good morning my ass! – he barked as he started the engine. – I barged in for you, ok! I was the one telling the boss you where good, I put my neck at risk for you… and how do you repay me on your first day of work? – he asked changing lanes to pass by two cars – You get late! Genius I should add!  
– I’m sorry! I run into trouble!  
He shacked is head: – Trouble? Do you know how that director brat is? He’s a freaking spoiled rich bad ass idiot jerk moron with a terrible temper! – he explained angry at me – When he gets pissed hell is let lose! And us being late won’t help. Do you understand?  
– I’m still trying to cope with all the adjectives you gave him.  
– Funny!  
As we arrived at the school he looked at me: – What’s with the car keys? I thought I told u I would pick you up?  
I smiled: – I was so nervous I forgot. Sorry.  
– Don’t sorry me, run! In two minutes you’ll be late and that’s bad. Remember: Polite and no eye staring… and don’t speak before he does either… actually don’t speak at all until he’s finished. – he looked at me and shacked his head – May God have pity on you. Now go!  
I run up to the school director’s office. Junhyung managed to get me the vacant position of secretary of the new school director. Apparently he was chosen to the position because he was the son of the major share holder of the school committee board. He had graduated from Harvard with flying colors and had a major in ancient history; was one of the most wanted bachelors in all of South Korea and was a successful writer with already two published books. I wonder to God why the always kind Junhyung hated his guts, it was not normal for him to do that to someone he knew for just 3 months… then again it was not normal that a man with such good publicity had at least 24 secretaries the past three months. According to my calculations that would give the average measure of 2 secretaries per week, I was on my way to find out just why when hell itself came raging out the director’s door the moment I was about to knock.  
A woman in her mid 40s was the face of rage itself. Screaming so fast and so loud I could not get a word of what she was saying but I bowed instinctively has she come out and wished her a good day and she passed me like an hurricane then a few steps ahead turned to me with all her fury and said: – So you’re the flavor of the week? Hunf. You won’t actually last more than an hour.  
– Did you, miss? – I asked begging to all God’s that she would just go so that I could control my temper.  
– You arrogant little bitch! – she said as I thought “Oh no!” – How dare you talk back to me? Do you know who I am?  
I smiled at her: – Mrs. Trevor Laurent’s wife. Mr. Laurent is one of the dignitary members of this school’s committee board, an important business man and a politician. You, Mrs. Laurent, are Adeline Jameson Laurent, known for your former work as a model and also former Miss America. Your work at the local charity agencies is an inspiration to all of us!  
Her look was more than self explanatory and she was obviously lost for words: – Hunf. I guess you must be a fan of mine. – she said full of arrogance – I guess I pity you a little now.  
She left taking with her that horrific wave of strong and revolting perfume leaving me behind trying to shake it off the air with my hand and disgusted. As I turned around, still trying to take away the horrific scent, I turned to face the most beautiful smile I’d seen in my whole life.  
– Now, that’s impressive.  
Ok. Let’s face it! I’m 25 and I’m a woman. The guy that morning was already a delight to the eye. For a single 25 year old woman like myself, looking at a man like that a day was more than enough. But two? That was pushing it. Standing at the entrance of the door was a guy who could easily rival with the one this morning and he was amusingly smiling at me. Was this the seven headed beast Junhyung hated so much? He sure looked like a beast, but a gorgeous one. Why did everyone failed to mention how gorgeous the director was?  
– Oh! I’m sorry director I…  
– WOW! Hold on, I’m not the director. – he said smiling – She would never talk to him like that. Why do you think all the secretaries run away? She can’t argue with him so she treats the girls badly! – he explained, mystery one was solved. – Oh! Where are my manners? Kwon Ji Yong at your service! But you can just call me G. Dragon or GD. – he said at my questioning look. 


	4. Meeting Mr. Arrogant

– Humm, nice to meet you. I’m the new secretary, professor Junhyung sent me, huh, Mr. Ji Yong.  
He smiled: – It’s GD! Ok?  
– GD.  
– Better! Do you have a name or can I just call you secretary? – he asked. He was funny I would give him that.  
Has I was about to answer his question the most beautiful voice I’d ever heard froze me on the spot.  
– Is the hag gone? – the beautiful voice asked right behind me.  
GD nodded.  
– Great. Get in, we need to talk. – he said in a command tune – Welcome Miss Noir. Please get to your desk and start organizing your files, Mrs. Kang will be here shortly to explain your Job. Now if you could move aside and let me through, I have to talk with Mr. Kwon.  
All I could do was move one step to the side. He pass by me like a storm and all I could see was his beautiful broad back and the apparently diamond hearing he had on his ears and how good it contrasted with the beautiful honey color of his perfect neck and ear skin. I didn’t see his face but if his back affected me this much, his face would surely kill me. Too much emotion for one day.  
GD’s head pop out of the door has he slightly opened it and almost gave me an heart attack: – Nice to meet u miss secretary. – he lowered his voice a little – Don’t be scared of him, it’s all bark and no biting! – he said winking his eye at me and shutting the door again.  
They were in there talking for ages, I didn’t make an effort to hear anything but even when I tried to, just to know if they were still there, there could be another door to that office somewhere, no sound came out. A few minutes later a woman in her 40’s came and presented herself as Mrs. Kang, the senior secretary of the school that used to be a teacher. I listened to her instructions and started to learn the daily bases for my work when the intercom rang and that beautiful voice came out: – Miss Noir?  
– Yes, director?  
– Is Mrs. Kang still there?  
– Yes, sir. She is.  
– Send her in, I need a word.  
The woman nodded at me: – She will be right in.  
She opened the door and entered. I pouted. Not even a “thank you”. The guy was really full of himself.  
Mrs. Kang left a couple of minutes later with an irritated look and bid me goodbye with a simple “Good luck” that sounded more like a “Goodbye” than I would have liked. Apparently Mr. charming-most-wanted-bachelor was also Mr. Devil-in-the-flesh. Freaking job Junhyung got me. I made a mental note to thank him later with all the “good” things he needed to hear. 2 hours later he came in.  
– So? How’s it going? – he asked.  
I frowned at him: – Judging for the reactions I have seen from the people coming in and out… I don’t know whether I should thank you or just kill you.  
He laughed: – What did he say to you?  
– To me? Basically: welcome miss Noir and get to your job. – I explained – Didn’t even see his face.  
– That’s normal. Look, I just came here to tell you to mind your temper. I know how you are. Try not to embarrass me! – he asked  
– You do have a serious suicidal intent to have the guts to be saying this to me! – I said through my teeth. – You assign me a job with a seven headed beast and expect me to say thank you?  
He smiled: – Didn’t you want a job? I got you one.  
Before I could answer a voice cut my chance speaking from the door behind me: – Thought she might not get it if you keep wooing her during work hours.  
He straightened his back faster than a bullet and took a step behind: – I’m sorry Director, I was just…  
– Distracting my secretary? Yes, you were. – the Director finished for him – Mr. Yong don’t you have work to do? Better, don't you have classes?  
He got lost faster than light and there I was, staring at the place where he once was, trying to not do or say anything stupid. When the Director spoke again: – Now! If you would be so kind as to do these for the “seven headed beast”, he would appreciate it.  
DAMN! He heard that. Just my luck: – Of course director.  
– Miss Noir?  
– Yes, director? – I asked still unable to turn and face him  
He kept quiet for a moment as has I was about to turn to check if he was still there he spoke: – This is not a dating agency. Do your work, solely!  
I heard the door close and grit my teeth. That little bastard! Who did he think he was? Still I looked at the documents and began to catalog them without delay. Didn’t need that punk idiot director to tell me I was slow too. Somehow I now understood Junhyung’s hate for the stupid jerk.  
2 hours later my work was done and the ass was still inside doing God knows what.  
– All done! – I said out loud with a smile.  
– UAH! Impressive! – a voice said right behind my left hear.  
I jumped on my seat wondering who the hell the scared the shit out of me. GD’s smiling face was right next to mine: – You sure are a fast typer.  
– Don’t you have anything to do? – I asked regretting it the next moment. Damn my rash temperament.  
He smiled even more: – Humm, I see! So there’s actually a little tiger hiding under the kitty looks.  
I glared at him: – If you hadn’t sacred the bejesus out of me, I wouldn’t have answered rashly!  
He laughed: – Well, I do prefer you with a temper. – he said smirking – Makes it more… uh… how do I say it lightly… interesting?  
I frowned and turned at my computer: – It’s good to know I amuse you.  
– Very much.  
I turned to him surprised but could not answer cause I was interrupted: – Miss Noir I do think I told you this was not a dating agency! 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first english fanfic so sorry if there are any mistakes, please just tell me and i'll correct them.  
> Another thing... sorry for the boring first chapters... I'll try and make it more interesting.  
> Again.. PLEASE leave a comment with what u think, i mean... a few words just so i know at least one person out there likes this fanfic. If at least one person likes it I'll keep writing T_T or else I'll believe this is all crap...  
> As for the boring images... sorry too... my photoshop hates me and keeps giving these stupid errors and most of time i can't use it! T________________T So I'll try and make some better posters for this and make the full trailer soon!


End file.
